disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fantasyland
Fantasyland est une des parties (land) des parcs à thèmes Disney. Il s'agit du pays féerique, enchanté, le monde des contes. Le land est situé derrière le château, emblème et point central de chacun des parcs. Conception Ce land fut d'origine créé à la demande de Walt Disney, dont ce dernier, voulait que les visiteurs, soient plongés dans le monde merveilleux du conte de fée, surtout à travers les grands classiques et long-métrage animés, qui se sont inspirés des récits féériques de l'Europe, en passant par ''Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains'', Pinocchio, Cendrillon, Alice au pays de Merveilles, Peter Pan ''et [[La Belle au Bois Dormant|''La Belle au Bois Dormant]]. '' La première version de ce land fut basé à Disneyland 1955, sur le thème de la chevalerie médiévale, pour des raisons budgétaires limités. Avec un meilleur budget, le thème fut réutilisé plusieurs fois dans les autres parc à thèmes suivants au fil des années suivante : * Magic Kingdom (Walt Disney World) * Tokyo Disneyland (Tokyo Disney Resort) * Disneyland Park (Disneyland Paris) * Hong Kong Disneyland * Shanghai Disneyland Vers 1983, le Fantasyland de Disneyland Resort, fut rénové et réaménagé pour transformer le thème de la chevalerie médiévale en Village Bavarois, afin d'être assortie à l'attraction Matterhorn Bobsled Parcs Disney Disneyland= Description L'entrée du land se fait par le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, dont son architecture représente le logo visuel de la Walt Disney Company. L'ensemble du land est représenté par le thème de la Chevalerie médiévale où les décors extérieurs sont en carton pâte. En 1983, le land fut rénové pour faire place à un thème plus rustique, faisant du land médiéval, un village bavarois. Les Façades des attractions représentées par des tentes multicolores, sont remplacées par des chalets en bois. Certains manèges ont été déplacé pour libérer plus d'espace aux visiteurs. Attractions *Alice in Wonderland ; *Casey Jr Circus Train ; *Dumbo the Flying Elephant ; *Fantasyland Theater ; *It's a Small World ; *King Arthur Carrousel ; *Mad Tea Party ; *Matterhorn Bobsleds ; *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride ; *Peter Pan's Flight ; *Pinocchio's Daring Journey ; *Sleeping Beauty Castle ; *Snow White's Scary Adventures ; *Storybook Land Canal. Restaurants *Edelweiss Snacks *Troubadour Tavern *Village Haus Restaurant Boutiques *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *Fairy Tale Treasures *The mad Hatter in Fantasyland |-| WDW= Description Le Land se situe dans le parc de ''Magic Kingdom (Premier parc du complexe de Walt Disney World ouvert le 1er Octobre 1971), et l'entrée pour y accéder se fait en traversant le château de Cendrillon. A l'origine les façades d'attractions du land, représentées par des tentes multicolores, ont gardé leur structure depuis son ouverture. Vers 2009, un projet d'agrandissement du land fut approuvé pour être inauguré en deux étapes en 2012 et 2014. Le land accueillit donc de nouvelles attractions sur la franchise des princesses Disney. Attractions *Barnstormer ; *Casey Jr. Splash 'N' Soak Station ; *Cinderella Castle ; *Dumbo the Flying Elephant ; *Enchanted Tales with Belle ; *It's a Small World ; *Mad Tea Party ; *Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ; *Mickey's PhilharMagic ; *Peter Pan's Flight ; *Pooh's Playful Spot (fermée depuis 2010) ; *Prince Charming Regal Carrousel ; *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train ; *Snow White's Scary Adventures (fermée depuis le 31 mai 2012) ; *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure ; *Une gare du Walt Disney World Railroad. Restaurants *Be our Guest Restaurant *Cheshire Café *Cinderella's Royal Table *The Friar's Nook *Gaston's Tavern *Pinocchio Vilage Haus *Prince Eric's Vilage Market *Storybook Treats Boutiques *Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique *Big top souvenirs *Casey Jr. Railroad Mercantile *Castle Couture *Fantasy Faire *Hundred Acre Goods *Sir Mickey's |-| Tokyo Disneyland= Description L'entrée du land est le même que dans le parc de Floride, accessible par le château de Cendrillon. Le thème du land est divisé entre le village bavarois et les tentes multicolore du moyen-âge. Attractions *Alice's Tea Party ; *Cinderella's Golden Carrousel ; *Cinderella Castle : *Cinderella Castle Mystery Tour ; *Dumbo the Flying Elephant ; *It's a Small World ; *Peter Pan's Flight ; *Pinocchio's Daring Journey ; *Pooh's Hunny Hunt ; *Snow White's Adventures ; *Haunted Mansion ; *The Mickey Mouse Revue. Restaurants *Captain Hook's Gellery *Queen of Hearts Banquet Hall *Cleo's *Troubadour Tavern *Village Pastry Boutiques *The Glass Slipper *Kingdom Treasures *Stromboli's Wagon *Harmony Faire *Fantasy Gifts *Pleasure Island Candies *Pooh Corner *Baby mine |-| Disneyland Paris= Description L'entrée du land se fait par le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant, dans une version un peu plus romantique, dans le style des château de la renaissance. Le concept est une peu plus particulier, le land est structuré de manière géographique, afin d'assimiler le pays à celui de l'Europe. Les pays d'origine des contes de fées sont ainsi regroupés en fonction de l'architecture des bâtiments et de la rivière qui traverse le land (faisant penser à la Manche) : La France, l'Italie et l'Allemagne au sud, L'Angleterre au nord et le Benelux à l'est. Attractions Plusieurs attractions inspirées de films sont présentes dans Fantasyland : *La Belle au Bois Dormant : **La Tanière du Dragon **Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant *Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains *Les Voyages de Pinocchio *Merlin l'Enchanteur : **Le Carrousel de Lancelot *Peter Pan's Flight] *Dumbo : **Dumbo the Flying Elephant **Casey Jr. - Le petit train du cirque *Alice au Pays des Merveilles : **Alice's Curious Labyrinth **Mad Hatter's Tea Cups D'autres attractions ne sont pas inspirées de films : *It's a small world ! *Le Pays des Contes de Fées Restaurants Certains restaurants de Fantasyland sont inspirés de films Disney : *Au Chalet de la Marionnette (inspiré du film d'animation Pinocchio; spécialisé dans le poulet rôti); *L'Auberge de Cendrillon (inspiré du long-métrage Cendrillon; cuisine française); *Fantasia Gelati (inspiré de Fantasia; spécialité de glaces à l'italienne); *Toad Hall Restaurant (inspiré de la séquence La Mare aux grenouilles du long-métrage Le Crapaud et le Maître d'école; spécialités britanniques); *Pizzeria Bella Note (inspiré de La Belle et le Clochard; pizzas, pâtes et spécialités italiennes); *March Hare Refreshments (inspiré de Alice au Pays des Merveilles; cookies, brownies et boissons); D'autres restaurants ne sont pas inspirés de films : *L'Arbre Enchanté (cookies, brownies et des boissons); *The Old Mill (paninis, sandwiches, tartes, beignets et boissons). Boutiques Certaines boutiques s'inspirent de films Disney : *La Belle au Bois Dormant : **La Boutique du Château (située dans le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant et spécialisée dans les achats de Noël); **La Confiserie des Trois Fées (sucreries et friandises); *La Bottega di Gepetto (inspiré de Pinocchio, vêtements et objets pour jeunes enfants); *La Chaumière des Sept Nains (inspiré de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, vente de déguisements de personnages Disney et de jouets); *Merlin l'Enchanteur (inspiré du long-métrage éponyme, spécialisé dans la gravure sur verre et sur cristal); *Le Brave Petit Tailleur (inspiré du court-métrage éponyme, vente de vêtements pour enfants, peluches, chapeaux, jouets et souvenirs); D'autres ne sont pas inspirées de films : *La Ménagerie du Royaume (vente de peluches et figurines Disney en verre et céramique); *La Petite Maison des Jouets (vente de peluches et souvenirs du parc Disneyland). Autres *Disneyland Railroad - Fantasyland Station; *Fantasy Festival Stage (scène de spectacle); *Le Théâtre du Château (scène de spectacle). Décorations |-| Hong Kong Disneyland= Description L'entrée du land se fait par le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Attractions *Cinderella Carrousel *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Fantasy Gardens *Une gare du Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad *It's a Small World *Mad Hatter Tea Cups *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Sleeping Beauty Castle *Sword in the Stone *Snow White Grotto *The Golden Mickeys at Disney's Storybook Theater *Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh |-| Shanghai Disneyland= Description Dernier Fantasyland ouvert avec ce nouveau complexe en juin 2016, celui est accessible en passant par le château Enchanted Storybook Castle le plus grand château parmi les six des autres parc à thèmes, regroupant cette fois-ci toute les princesses Disney. Une Attraction unique du nom de Voyage To The Crystal Grotto propose une croisière guidée traversant le château et le land. Contrairement aux autres parc à thèmes Disney, ce Fantasyland-ci ne possède pas l'attraction It's A Small World. Attractions *Enchanted Storybook Castle *“Once Upon a Time” Adventure *Voyage to the Crystal Grotto *Peter Pan's Flight *Frozen: A Sing-Along Celebration *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Hunny Pot Spin *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Alice in Wonderland Maze Catégorie:Fantasyland (Paris) Catégorie:Parties de Disneyland Park en:Fantasyland es:Fantasyland zh:明日世界（乐园）